Fractured Fairy Tales, FY style!
by TA Maxwell
Summary: Nuriko, Tasuki, and Chiriko have already written their stories, so now someone else takes the pencil in hand to create...Sleeping Ugly! Lots of unexpected twists and Drooling Fangirls! Talk about Twisted
1. The Emperor's New Clothes, Nuriko Style!

Nuriko: Ohhh, TA's letting me write a story. Kewlies ^_^. Let's see. TA wishes for me to say she doesn't own anything about this story. Oooh, I'm going to have fun.  
  
The Emperor's New Clothes (FY style)  
  
Once upon a time there was an emperor. A handsome, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, hot, fascinating.  
  
Hotohori: Thank you Nuriko.  
  
You're welcome ^_^.! As I was saying.this emperor loved his country very much. He also loved himself very much. And he had many devoted followers. One such follower was the lovely Nuriko.  
  
TA: getting a bit off topic Nuriko..  
  
Oops, sorry. Just had to mention myself ^^. Anyway, one day, the emperor decided he a new robe, specifically to replace that robe that looks like bedsheets or something. So he called for the best tailors in the land of Konan to make him a beautiful robe, which would suit his heavenly body quite well.  
  
TA: Nuriko...  
  
Aw, let me have my fun. One day, two men by the names of Tamahome and Tasuki arrived, claiming they could make a robe like no other. Their robe, they said, would be invisible to people who were not worthy of their job. The emperor, Hotohori, liked this idea, so he paid Tamahome and Tasuki and gave them some gold and silver thread and cloth to use to make the robe with.  
  
TA: And Tamahome and Tasuki were happy.  
  
So, Tamahome and Tasuki set up a loom and began to pretend like they were making a robe, for actually, neither were tailors. Tamahome just wanted money, which he had, and Tasuki the bandit wanted the gold and silver thread and cloth, which he had as well. One day, Hotohori wanted to see how the robe was coming. So he sent his Miko, Miaka, to go see how it was coming. When she got there, she couldn't see the robe because, in fact, there was no robe. However, she wanted to keep her role as Miko, so she went back to Hotohori and told him it was going just fine.  
  
TA: And Hotohori was happy.  
  
A week later, Hotohori wanted to see how it was coming again. So this time he sent the lovely Nuriko to see how it was coming along. Nuriko couldn't see the robe either, naturally, because there was none. But her.  
  
TA: his  
  
.devotion to her.  
  
TA: his  
  
.emperor, she.  
  
TA: he  
  
.said that the robe was coming along fine.  
  
TA: and Hotohori was still happy.  
  
Finally, a week later, Hotohori decided to see the robe for himself. So he went to the tailors and they acted as if they were holding up a robe. Hotohori, of course, couldn't see it, and began to doubt his right to run the country. So he lied and said it was beautiful. This was just as the tailors had expected. That night they ran away. Miaka had fallen madly in love with Tamahome and he with her, for she had been visiting in the night to try and see the robe. She ran away with them.  
  
TA: And Miaka and Tamahome were happy.  
  
And Tasuki had his thread and fabric, along with a few other things from the palace.  
  
TA: And Tasuki was happy.  
  
The next day, Hotohori wished to show off his robe to everyone. So he acted as if he was putting it on and walked his hot self.  
  
TA: Nuriko.  
  
I'm having fun, okay! As I was saying. He walked his hot self around the palace, not a stitch of clothing on him, but he thought he was wearing a gorgeous robe. Finally, one wide eyed maid spoke up and said, "You're majesty, perhaps you haven't noticed but you're walking around the palace quite.lacking clothing." Hotohori, humiliated, ran into his room and didn't come out for the rest of the day, shaming himself for being so stupid.  
  
TA: But that didn't matter because Nuriko was very, very happy.  
  
The end! And you're damn right about me being very, very happy! 


	2. Hansel-home and Miaka-Gretel

Tasuki: Aw yeah! Now it's the bandit's turn to write! TA's passing the pencil to me this time, and am I gonna have a damn good time! Just keep bringing the saké and wait for the fun to start! Oh yeah, TA doesn't own any of this. Now, it give me great (you have no idea) pleasure to present….

Hansel-home and Miaka-Gretel

Once upon a fuckin time –   


TA: LANGUAGE! whacks Tasuki

Ow! Dammit, ya dumb woman….mumbles anyway, once upon a….time….there lived an old woodcutter named…Hotohori.

Hotohori: me?! OLD?! A man with my looks cannot be old….

In this you are. Deal with it. Anyway, this woodcutter was also a…what's the word…bachelor? 

TA: sniggers A bachelor with two kids?

O_o um, good point…

TA: Try widower

Yeah! That was it! This woodcutter was a widower, and he had two kids named Hansel-home and Miaka-Gretel. One day, he met a not so lovely woman named Nuriko, who was really a man.

Nuriko: A WHAT?! TASUKI!!!

TA: you're digging your own grave Tasuki-chan….

I can see that sweatdrop. Back to MY story, and the next person to interrupt without reason gets Rekka Shiened! the fan goes off, setting fire to Hotohori's hairHotohori runs around before dunking his head in those things called toiletsthe author grins Now even though they were brother and sister, Miaka-Gretel and Hansel-home loved each other very much.

Miaka-Gretel: Hansel-home

Hansel-home: Miaka-Gretel

Miaka-Gretel: Hansel-home

Hansel-home: Miaka-Gretel

Miaka-Gretel: Hansel-home

Hansel-home: Miaka-Gretel

TA: Way to go Tasuki……

Hotohori also loved his daughter very much, so Nuriko was jealous. He told Hotohori one day that Miaka-Gretel and Hansel-home were being very inappropriate for siblings, and insisted that they be sent away. But Hansel-home overheard them plotting, and took his collection of gold coins before Hotohori took him and Miaka-Gretel into the woods the next day. As they walked, with tears in his eyes, Tamahome tossed a shiny gold coin behind him, so he could follow the way back. As the three reached the middle of the woods, Hotohori turned and ran away. Miaka-Gretel began to cry because they were lost and she was a crybaby. Hansel-home patted her and said, "Don't worry Miaka-Gretel, I threw some of my sniff coins behind us as we walked." However, as Hansel-home turned to lead his bitchy sister back to their damn house–

TA: groans you were doing so good Tasuki-chan….

Aw stop yer whining, ya dumb woman. As they turned to go back, the first thing they saw was a drop dead gorgeous fanged bandit holding a bag of coins. 

"Thanks for the cash kids!" the bandit laughed and ran away. Hansel-home sweatdropped, then shrugged.

"Oh well. Let's go find a place to stay."

So Hansel-home and Miaka-Gretel began to wander around in the woods. Finally, minutes later, Miaka-Gretel began to complain about being hungry. Her nose drifted into the air, and with a shout of "Food!" she ran off.

"Miaka-Gretel!" Hansel-home took off after Miaka-Gretel. When he found her, her mouth was latched onto the side of an enormous gingerbread palace. 

"Mm-mm-mm…" Miaka-Gretel munched. Hansel-Home sighed, then sweatdropped as the door slowly opened to reveal…Nakago in a pink ballet tutu!

TA: O_o plot twist!

Nakago: Curses! Wrong costume! 

Nakago ran back into the house, Hansel-home staring after him and Miaka-Gretel still munching on the house. When Nakago returned, he wore…a playboy bunny costume, complete with tail and heels.

Nakago: A curse on my costume designer!

TA: Leave it like that.

Sweet! In the meantime, as Nakago tried his hardest to find his witch costume which the bandit from before had conveniently stolen, Miaka completed devouring the house, revealing Nakago quite lacking clothing as he changed in his room. The Drooling Nakago Fan club (president Soi and VP Tomo. Few members besides them) took chase, and Nakago was forced to streak through the forest with the DNFC behind him the whole way.

TA: Tasuki?

Yeah?

TA: I'm never letting you write another fic again.

Fine by me! Back to the damn fic I write. After Nakago vanished, Hansel-home opened a cupboard to find piles and piles of gold and jewels. Money signs in his eyes he filled bags and pockets and even Miaka-Gretel's mouth with the jewels (which he soon regretted. She ate the jewels from hunger.) Then they began to make their way home. They came upon a lake that hadn't been there before, and a duck was swimming in the middle. Instead of being logical and just walking around the lake, he called to the duck asking to be carried across. The dumb ass duck came and took Miaka-Gretel across the lake. However, as it began to take Hansel-home across, the weight from the jewels began to weigh it down. Rather than abandon his precious jewels, Hansel-home sank and drowned, the duck swimming back to the top of the lake. Miaka-Gretel cried and cried, just like her little cry-baby self until the hot-ass bandit came along. He dried her tears and took her away and everyone lived happily ever after, except for Hotohori who was stuck with a fuckingaycrossdresserforawifetheend!

Tasuki dropped his pencil and ran, Nuriko not too far behind him

TA: sweatdrops Okay, next time, Chiriko writes…..


	3. Brownielocks and the Three Seishi

TA: Okay, Chiriko, you're turn to write. You know what to do, ne?  
  
Chiriko: Hai! Arigatou, TA-sama. I hope my character doesn't disappear while I'm writing. Now, what was it you wanted me to say? Oh right! TA doesn't own any part of this story or the characters involved.  
  
Brownielocks and the Three Seishi  
  
How'd you say it started TA?  
  
TA: once upon a time...  
  
Oh, right! Once upon a time, there lived three bears in a cottage in the woods...But, TA, that's impossible. Bears don't have the intellectual ability to build a house, or live in it.  
  
TA: Chiriko-chan, it's just a story. It's not true at all. Besides, this is the seishi.  
  
Ah! I'm sorry. Let me try again. Once upon a time there lived three seishi in a cottage in the woods. First, there was Papa Seishi, Nakago.  
  
Nakago: So that would mean Soi would be the....mother seishi?  
  
TA: evil grin, whispers to Chirikothe kid's eyes light up  
  
There was a Mama Seishi, Tomo.  
  
Tomo: kekekekeke! ARIGATOU TA-SAMA! Tackle-glomps Nakago  
  
Nakago: By the end of this story, a certain authoress is going to pay greatly....  
  
TA: It'll be soo worth it...  
  
And there was a Baby seishi, Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki: I'm the WHAT?!?!  
  
forces Tasuki into the baby outfit of little red suspenders and a blue striped T-shirt You'll wear that and like it for this, Tasuki-san. As soon as it's over, you can get everything else back. Now, one day, Tomo got up early to make Nuriko specials for his lovely family.  
  
TA: resists bursting into laughter at "lovely family"  
  
Tasuki: TA you are going to die when this is over! I know you told the kid to do this!  
  
TA: I cannot tell a lie, I did it with my little pencil angelic face  
  
Tasuki: grrrrr.......Do I get my Nuriko special?  
  
Please, everyone, let me write. We all get only one chance. When Nakago and Tasuki sat down in front of their Nuriko specials for the morning-  
  
TA: God that sounds weird.  
  
I admit it is odd, but it's unique. Suddenly, Tasuki's tessen went off without warning when Nakago commented on how his son had been saying "Rekka Shien" in his sleep and that's why he had the tessen rather than Tasuki. Tomo wailed as his Nuriko specials (which he had taken months to somehow get the recipe for from Nuriko) caught fire. Nakago shook his head muttering about how dangerous toys were those days and suggested they go for a walk and let the fire burn down, which I must state no person in a logical state of mind would do. So the three seishi went for a walk in the woods surrounding their house on the border of Konan and Kutou. Moments after they left, a young girl by the name of Brownielocks frolicked in. Her nose was being drawn by the smell of something edible burning, and she couldn't let good food go to waste. So, being the hungry little priestess she was, she opened the door and walked right in. As soon as she stepped in, she dashed to the kitchen, where she  
found the three glasses of now not burning Nuriko specials. Her eyes lit up with a shout of "FOOD!" and she attacked the smallest glass. After one gulp, she sprayed it out. "Eew, that's so nasty tasting!" She shrugged it off, downed the rest and went for the medium sized glass. After one gulp, she made a disgusted face. "Eew, that's not as bad, but it's still nasty tasting." Again, she drained the cup and headed to Tasuki's, the largest cup on the table. She took a sip from this one. Her eyes lit up and the whole thing was gone a second later.  
  
Tasuki: O_O THE BITCH DRANK MY SAKE!!!  
  
TA: You mean your Nuriko's special.  
  
Tasuki: No, my saké! Tomo didn't think I could handle a Nuriko's special, being just the baby of the family.  
  
TA: snicker  
  
Please, can everyone be quiet? Back to my story. After all the alcoholic substances were downed, Brownielocks felt a little drunken and so she stumbled into the living room. There in the room stood three ceramic toilets.  
  
TA: .........ceramic toilets?  
  
I want to be original, okay?!  
  
TA: I think your symbol is beginning to flicker  
  
Possibly. Anyway, she felt dizzy from so much alcohol and went to the largest toilet. However, men being men, the toilet seat was up and Brownielocks fell right into the water.  
  
Miaka: EEW! Nasty! And he forgot to flush too! And...NAKAGO HAS A BIG BUTT! THIS SEAT IS HUGE!!  
  
Nakago: Hey, don't go insulting my big butt  
  
Tomo: It's a pretty butt *pinch*  
  
Nakago: Don't pinch my big butt. For Soi only  
  
TA: O_o Chiriko....  
  
I think my bedtime is coming up soon.....  
  
TA: Chiriko? Chiriko! Hey, kiddo, you're not done writing! Chirikoooooo!!!!!  
  
~A few days later~  
  
TA: Okay Chiriko, are you up to finishing that story?  
  
HAI! Let me at it!  
  
TA: Well go for it kiddo. The paper's right where you left it.  
  
Alright, where was I? Oh right! Brownielocks hoisted herself out of the abnormally large toilet. Still being drunken after her dunkin'...I made a funny!  
  
TA: Sure you did Chiriko. pats his head  
  
^_^ It's good to be on the author's good side  
  
TA: You bet it is evil grin at Tasuki. Tasuki cowers  
  
Still being drunken she stumbled over to the second toilet. But the lid also up, and again she fell through. But she got stuck, so this one wasn't as big as the last one. After a lot of work, she became unstuck and stumbled to the third toilet. This one, though, couldn't really be considered a toilet, but more of a training potty. As soon as Brownielocks sat down, it crumbled underneath her.  
  
TA: Some lil seishi didn't use his toilet too much....  
  
Tasuki: I'm too fuckin big for that damn thing...  
  
Language Tasuki-chan! It's almost done, then you can flame TA.  
  
TA: ....sweatdrop You wanna go on my Naughty list kiddo? ¬.¬  
  
No, I just want Tasuki to know that all of this was your idea.  
  
TA: ^_^;;;  
  
Tasuki: evil grin Alright, Chiriko, but hurry it up  
  
TA: Okay, that's it Chiriko...  
  
^^  
  
TA:.....  
  
^^  
  
TA: YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!huggles Chiriko, forgetting her anger  
  
All: sweatdrop  
  
I'm going to finish this now. Brownielocks was now feeling tired (along with wet) so she walked upstairs and located the bedroom. There were three beds. One was a complete mess of sheets...  
  
TA: whoo, Nakkie-chan, having Soi over sometimes?  
  
Nakago:.......  
  
The second bed looked like it had never been used.  
  
Tasuki: snickers, then bursts out laughing That makes more fuckin sense! BWAHAHAHA!!  
  
TA: Where'd the kid learn all this stuff?  
  
Hotohori had some porn scrolls stashed away in the back of his bookshelves.  
  
TA: O_o Ancient Chinese porn? Now THAT is what I call weird.  
  
Tasuki: Hey, Chiriko, where'd you say Hotohori kept those?  
  
TA: grabs Tasuki's ear No you don't. ¬.¬  
  
The third bed was slightly charred, but after a quick test proved to be softer than the unused one. So Brownielocks jumped into the bed and fell fast asleep. That was when the three seishi arrived home. Their eyes boggled as they saw all three glasses empty on the table.  
  
Tasuki: My saké sniff  
  
Tomo: My Nuriko's specials...sniff  
  
Nakago: Why is there water around my ceramic toilet?  
  
TA: snickers That's not until later, Nakago.  
  
Nakago: .......right  
  
Upon making their exclamations, the hurried into the room with the ceramic toilets.  
  
Tomo: kekeke...it appears my ceramic toilet has cracked.  
  
Nakago: It appears someone with a smaller butt than mine has splashed water around my ceramic toilet.  
  
TA: Nakago, don't traumatize the kid again  
  
Nakago: spoilsport.  
  
TA: Tasuki waits for his line  
  
Tasuki: do I HAVE to say it?  
  
TA: yes  
  
Tasuki: after this, you pay...ahemin a little kid voice SWEET! I don't have to use my training potty anymore!  
  
All: burst out laughingTamahome runs off with the tape recorder  
  
wipes away a tear from laughing too much I wanna finish this today! Hearing some atrocious noise from their bedroom, the three seishi clamored up the stairs and into their bedroom.  
  
Nakago: Looks like I forgot to make my bed...  
  
Tomo: kekeke, looks like I forgot to unmake my bed.  
  
TA: snort  
  
Tasuki: Yo pops, muttering pops? back to calling out Can I have my tessen back? I wanna flame the bitch in my bed.  
  
But at that instant, Brownielocks woke up. Seeing Tasuki glaring down at her (despite the fact he was in a kawaii pair of suspenders)  
  
TA: That's so rich ^^  
  
She jumped to her feet and out the window where she died a horribly messy death. THE END!  
  
Miaka: Don't you like me Chiriko?! cries  
  
Payback for all those times you cleared my plate before I could get enough books to see over the table =P  
  
Tasuki: okay! Story's over! GET OVER HERE YOU! brandishes tessen and goes after TA  
  
TA: O_o;; uh oh...uh....JA NE!bolts  
  
Tasuki: COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKIN WOMAN!!!!  
  
TA: NO THANK YOU! mutters Next time...I'm letting the cat write....¬.¬ 


	4. Sleeping Ugly

TA: yawns Ohaiyo minna… TA here with another fractured fairy tale ready to go. I know I said Tama was gonna write next, but there was a little problem…

Tama: MREOW! Meow hiss meow purr hiss meow?! Translation: You IMBECILE! Do you not see how this will be the final method to my world domination?!

TA: cough Hai ^_^;; Demo, that's why…um…TAMAHOME!  
  
Tamahome: I didn't do it!

TA: Not yet you haven't. Sit boy! points to the authors chair

Tamahome: What do you want me to do?

TA: You know any fairy tales?

Tamahome: … It's my turn?! excited

TA: nods Have at it, an don't forget a disclaimer.

Tamahome: =D this will be fun…

TA wishes me to say she owns nothing except herself. Now let's show….

Sleeping Ugly!

Tasuki: shit, Tama, yer not gonna make Taiitsukun the princess are ya?

Wait and see =D Once upon a time, there was a king. He was a kingly king, and a rich king by the name of Tamahome! And he had a beautiful queen named Miaka-baka Tasuki GIMME BACK THE PENCIL!

Tasuki: hold on! tears off the eraser so Tamahome can't change the name

WAH! Miaka, my love! I swear I didn't write it! I'm sorry!!!! clears throat You'll pay for this Tasuki….The king and queen wanted to have a child…ooooh yeah, there we go =D TA whacks him on the head for his perversionOw! Dammit….¬.¬ Anywayyyyy……. The queen eventually gave birth to a little son, but since she wanted a daughter, she dressed the boy in girls clothing and they called him Nuriko.

Nuriko: Oh, I'm so lov….wait a minute…Sleeping UGLY?! TAMAHOME!

TA: You too are digging your own grave, boy….

I got some plans for this story demonic grin The parents of Nuriko held a party, and invited three mmph lovely fairies hehe by the names of Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Tomo! BWAHA!

TA: laughs as Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Tomo appear in fairy dresses 

Tasuki: NO!!!!!! DAMNIT!!

Tomo: looking down at his green dress You know this really isn't my color…

Nuriko: ….hmm….looks down at his princess dress for later, since Boushin is being used for little Nurikoruns over to Tomo and steals his fairy wandwriting ceases while all watch Nuriko prance around chanting "I'm a pritti princess! I'm a pritti princess!" and Tomo chases after yelling "Gimme back my wand you pest!"

This is really very interesting….Anyway, the three fairies decided to bless the baby boy/girl. The first, Tasuki (in his lovely pink dress) stepped up.

Tasuki: it would have to be fuckin pink…you're so gonna die after this obake-chan!

You're the one who'll be paying first! Now bless my kid! writes 

Tasuki: Fine, dammit…*waves his wand around slightly* This baby will be the best drinker in the world…next to me of course.

TASUKI! 

TA: WAHAHHAHAA!!!!

Curse you Tasuki! clears throat Next, Tomo stepped up to bless the child.

Tomo: Let this child always be…a crossdresser! Kekekeke!!

TA: Tomo, I think that was already decided…

Tomo: Sooooo? puts on a pained face

TA: Whatever, continue Tamahome.

Thank you! Finally, as Mitsukake stepped up to bless the child, a blue light filled the room and Nakago, the uninvited fairy appeared, symbol blazing!

TA: ok…who did the make-up? 

Nakago: instead of his symbol, has "I am a monkey" written on his forehead

Chichiri: Guilty no da! grins largely, raising hand

TA: This is why I love you, monk ^_^ Compose yourself and continue Tamahome.

laughed himself out of his chairgets back up Okay, I'm better now. Way to go Chichiri! 

Chichiri: Thank you no da!

Back to the story again. Nakago was extremely mad from not being invited and said he would curse the baby. As he leaned over to do so, the baby's tiny fist knocked him halfway into next year with the power of Suzaku. And everyone celebrated. Except for Tomo.

Tomo: Nakago-sama! I will save you! Once I curse this baby for you, of course! Kekekeke! 

Tasuki: You mean you didn't already with the crossdresser thing?  


Tomo: Shut up. When the baby turns 16, he will…um…oh dear…this isn't good. I forgot the curse.

TA: Make up something.

Tomo: Alright. When the baby turns 16, he will…be stabbed through the back by Ashitare and killed! KAKAKAKA!!! HERE I COME NAKAGO-SAMA! leads the drooling Nakago fan club halfway into next year

TA: I was hoping for something original…

O-kay…Now Mitsukake was the only fairy who hadn't blessed the child yet, so he stepped up to do so.

Mitsukake: I can't undo the curse. So I'll change it. He will get hit on the head with a rock and knocked unconscious before encountering Ashitare. 

Tasuki: The mutt will think he's dead then.

Mitsukake: Exactly. Now I'm getting out of this dress. vanishes

Tasuki: Me too! vanishes

I see what the others meant by having a hard time writing. 

TA: Hold on. Not yet.

Wha?

TA: Five…four…three…two…one…

Tasuki: from dressing room AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! plows out with only a towel around his waist, the Drooling Tasuki Fan Club right behind him

TA: cracking up rolling on the floor

I'm having SUCH a good day. ^^ Sixteen years passed, and little Nuriko grew up a crossdresser and an avid drinker. His Nuriko Special swept the nation of Konan and was soon bottled and sold for production bearing his face. Which was probably why it stopped being sold by the bottle.

Nuriko: TAMAHOME!

Can't hurt me while I'm the author =D One day, Nuriko was exploring the castle while his father was busy rolling in all the money they were making from the drinks. A chunk of the castle roof broke off right above Nuriko, who failed to notice it. The pebble hit him and knocked him unconscious.

Nuriko: Hey! Mitsukake said a ROCK!

A pebble is a rock. He never said what size. 

Nuriko: Why you…

Nuriko was put in a bed and was left alone for years. The king and his wife were put in suspended animation so they wouldn't grow old as their crossdressing son slept. For a hundred years he slept and legend of the sleeping prince-ess spread as much as the beer did. One young prince of a neighboring kingdom, by the name of Hotohori, heard the legend and decided to make the prince-ess his bride, not knowing she was actually a he. He traveled to the palace, found the room Nuriko slept in an approached the bed.

Hotohori: Oh what a divine face, but I am so much more beautiful. But still, I must kiss such a young beauty.

Hotohori neared Nuriko's face with a kiss, but just before, Nuriko woke up.

Hotohori: WHOO! Nuri-chan! You're breath STINKS! No, it STANKS! Whoo! Tic-tac! Breathmint! 

Nuriko: O-o. Hotohori?

Hotohori: Did you not brush your teeth for a hundred years Nuri-chan? I'm sorry, but MAN! I can not kiss someone with breath like that! That's why everyone should use holds out a bottle for the camera Hotohori's Specialty Mouthwash! breaks the ceiling

Nuriko: WAH! Hoto-chan! You're so MEAN! My breath is not bad.

THE END! WHAHAHAH!!!!!

TA: I shoulda let Tama write…sweatdrops Well…turns to camerawho should be next, and what Fairy tale? If I do Beauty and the Beast, it'll be the regular version, with a bit of Disney mixed in, just for the characters. The writers left are Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chichiri. See y'all next time of TA's Fractured Fairy Tales!

Tamahome: Camera hog…

TA: Shattap and gimme back my pencil


End file.
